


Intentions

by wallpidgeon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 09:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11158692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wallpidgeon/pseuds/wallpidgeon
Summary: Lysander, generally speaking, isn't a nervous person. Exceptions include, but are not limited to: exams, important Quidditch matches, and telling his best friend's parents that they are now in a relationship.





	Intentions

Lysander couldn't stop fidgeting with the edges of his jumper. He knew, logically, that he had no reason to be nervous. Why should he be nervous about dinner with George and Angelina Weasley? He had had dinner with them countless times, since he was a kid. He looked over at Roxanne for reassurance. She caught his glance, smiled back at him. His heart calmed down a bit.

George was watching him, with a look as if he was trying to read his mind. At this point, with his parents and beliefs, he was quite used to adults treating him with scrutiny. Not from George, though. George always liked listening to his stories about snorlacks and dabberblimbs. He said he found them interesting, and he never judged. He looked up to George Weasley a lot. Roxanne’s father was a tall, thin man who had retained his brilliant ginger hair well into his late 40s. He owned a successful joke shop, which had made him one of the coolest people alive in young Lysander’s eyes. There was also a hint of comradery with George, from being a twin himself. Very few people understood what it’s like to have a twin, what that bond is like. And Lysander’s heart went out to him. He could never imagine his life without Lorcan.

And Angelina had always been welcoming towards him. From the first day him and Roxanne had become friends, she had been nothing but supportive and amiable. She was somehow both approachable and intimidating. She had kind, dark brown eyes, and a confident smile, just like Roxanne. Normally, she was a very open woman, with an expressive face. Right then he couldn't read the expression on her face. Inquisitive, maybe?

He looked back down at his plate of almost untouched pasta. He was too anxious to eat.   
“How long have you two been together, then?” It was George asking. The blond looked back up, and saw George was directing the question at him

Lysander hesitated too long, and Roxanne answered. “Awhile. Since November.”

Angelina raised her eyebrows. “November? Why didn’t you tell us over Christmas break?” She took a bite of her food, narrowing her eyes slightly at her daughter in question.

“We wanted to wait until we knew what we were doing. We didn't tell anyone until recently, other than Lorcan, of course.” Roxanne tucked part of her dark hair behind her ear.

Lorcan had been the first to know when Roxanne and Lysander started dating. They hadn’t told him, actually, he had figured it out on his own. Nothing went past Lysander’s Ravenclaw counterpart. Lorcan was nosey and too clever for his own good.

They didn’t want to tell anyone, for awhile. They had been best friends almost their whole lives. Since the age of five, in fact. Falling in love with your childhood best friend was scary. Even scarier was starting a relationship with them. The two teenagers had wanted to keep it private. They enjoyed being in their own little bubble of happiness. And then Lorcan found out, and while he promised he hadn't told anyone else, Lysander knew he must’ve told Molly and Dominique. Lorcan, though he would never admit it, was a gossip and terrible at keeping secrets.

“Of course,” George agreed. He knew just as well as Lysander that keeping a secret from your twin was no easy feat. Roxanne’s father smiled sadly. Angelina moved her hand across the table to grab hold of her husband’s hand. “You’ve been awfully quiet, Lys. Moon frog got your tongue?”

“Just nervous, I guess.”

George grinned at him. “Nervous? About what? We’ve known you for eleven years, for Merlin’s sake. What’ve you got to be nervous about?” His girlfriend looked at him curiously. Lysander smiled, a soft laugh escaping his lips. He knew George was right. It didn’t stop him from feeling restless. “I’m serious. Lysander, don’t be nervous. If I’m being honest? I’m more worried about Roxie corrupting you than anything. I know that, really, as her father, I should be protective over her. But that girl is a Weasley, through and through.”

Roxanne rolled her eyes at her father. “I’m not going to corrupt him, dad.”

“Roxie, love, I need to know something,” George said with an air of seriousness. “What are your intentions with our Lysander?” Roxanne just shook her head, ignoring his antics.

Angelina finally spoke up. “I’m surprised it took you two this long. You’ve been stuck together like bowtruckles on doxy eggs since you were five years old.” This was true. Especially since they were eleven, when they were both sorted into Gryffindor. They spent most of their time together, took most of the same classes, both played on the Quidditch team. Lysander and Roxanne had never gotten bored of each other’s company or grown apart, despite their differences.

Roxanne was adventurous. She took action before she thought about it. She was in detention, usually alongside Lorcan, and often with Lysander drug along, at least once a month. She was smart and witty, but slacked off in class. She was confident, and always sure of herself. She had so much passion for Quidditch and ballet. Lysander had always felt so lucky to be her best friend. He was more bookish, and sometimes wondered how he ended up in Gryffindor rather than Ravenclaw, like his brother. He bent the rules as well, but he at least knew what the rules were and where to draw the line. He was a bit odd, as well, believing in so many ideas and creatures no one else did. He was teased a lot. Roxanne never made fun of him, always defended him. She had always liked him for who he was. And Merlin, he was so gone for her. She was looking down at her food now, smiling gently.

“I’m serious, Rox. Don’t hurt him,” George warned.

Later on, the dishes washed themselves in the sink, George and Angelina cozied themselves up by the fire, and Roxanne and Lysander sat out on her back porch. A jar of bluebell flames, something Roxanne’s aunt had taught her, rested between them. It was cold for April. She drew her legs up to her chest, resting her chin on her knees. “I don’t understand why my entire family seems to view you as some soft creature in need of protecting.”

Lysander scooted himself a little closer to his girlfriend. “It’s ‘cause I’m so adorable. Look at me.” He nudged her, she laughed. “I remind them of a puppy. Everyone loves puppies.” She brought down her left leg, and leaned against him. “We’ve been friends for over a decade. If you were going to corrupt me, you’d have done it already.”

“With the amount of detentions on your record, I think I already have,” she said thoughtfully.

Lysander shook his head. He rubbed circles into her shoulder with his thumb. He thought it was comforting. “Nah, that’s Lorcan’s fault. He’s the evil twin. He comes up with about 70% of the schemes we do.”

“You’re right,” she nodded sagely. “We’re both victims of corruption here.” The pair sat in comfortable silence for awhile.

“It wasn’t so bad, was it?” Roxanne asked him. “Dinner with my parents? Not like you haven't had dinner with us before, but now it’s… y’know. Different.”

He nodded in agreement. “It’s a bit nerve wracking. I know they approve of me as your friend. I wasn’t sure how they’d take to the idea of us as a couple.”

“They adore you, Lys. You know that.”

“Yeah,” he smiled. “I adore you.” She pressed her face into his sleeve and he heard her murmur _‘dork’_ against his arm. 

**Author's Note:**

> Someday, I want to write a long, multi-chapter Roxanne/Lysander fic. Unfortunately, I'm not a very good writer, and I'm bad at long plots. But it's definitely a goal.


End file.
